Neither Living nor Deceased
by firegnome
Summary: This story is about a man, named Noah, who gets accepted into his community, but when his community gets destroyed. Noah is going to have to face some demons of his past. To find answers about his destroyed community.
1. Prologue

**Hey, this is my first story, of many, and I will plan to update this story every two weeks, but it all depends on my schedule.**

Prologue

It has been ten years since the Rotters first came, and since then all hell broke loose; but even in the darkest of times, it only takes a spark of hope, to ignite change, and in time, that spark brought humanity back from the brink.

The world was destroyed, and every government fell into anarchy, and the people, started to get overwhelmed by Rotters, which in turn created more Rotters. The world grew to be a dark place, where death and destruction was the only thing known by humans. After years of suffering human kind start to form communities. One of these communities called Decatur, faces many difficulties, but rises above from all these Challenges, and enters a time of safety and stability.

Decatur's leader was an ex. Navy seal, and extremely heroic man, named Adonis. Who after years of leading them, through the dark times, dies bravely defending a survivor, who was being surrounded by Rotters. The community accepts this survivor, whose name was Noah, as the final wish made by their deceased leader. After the death of Adonis, the community falls onto hard times, but form a council made up of the dead leader's closest friends.

Noah was tall, muscular, and had black hair, and tan skin and was an ex. Ranger. He also had pertained to a community, but the community was destroyed, because it got over run by Rotters. He was part of a group of five that managed to escape, but after months of surviving, he was the last one of the five. The Ex. special operative lost everything, including the will to live. Until one day, the sound of hundreds of Rotters coming from every direction woke Noah up. He began to fight the Rotters off, and managed to kill quiet a few of them, before realizing it was hopeless. He closed his eyes, awaiting his impending death, but after a while, he opened his eyes to see a, man with red hair, and a big bushy beard, fighting off the Rotters and shouting at Noah to get up and run. Noah helped the man fight off the dead, and there combined strength was enough to make a hole, for them to run through the Rotters. They both ran from the dead for 2 days, and the two men became friends during that time. Until the man, Adonis, who was exhausted, slipped on a rock and fell down a steep, small hill, as he fell the was a loud, crack as Adonis's leg broke, from his awkward fall. This allowed a Rotter to come and bite the Ex. Seal in the back. Noah, who had heard Adonis's leg break, ran down the hill and grabbed a nearby branch and proceeded to hit the Rotter, biting the mans back, in the head so hard that the Rotter's head exploded into large chunks. Noah then carried Adonis, in a fireman's carry. The man then directed Noah to where his community was. After 3 hours of non-stop running, The Ex. Ranger managed to get inside the walls' of Decatur. As soon as they got inside everyone surrounded Adonis.

By that time Adonis had lost a lot of blood and was dying. His breaths were short, and raspy, but he managed to stutter out " Accept Noah into the community, because I know that he will be helpful, after I am gone." After Adonis spoke these words he took a sharp and raspy breath in, and then a long and windy breath out, and did not breath again.

The community accepted Noah in, giving Noah his will to live back. Since he had the new responsibility to help his new community, get past the loss of Adonis. He soon became part of the Decatur's council, as well as the head scavenger.

 **I am not satisfied, with this stories title, so suggestions are appreciated, as well as reviews, no matter how short or long they are**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Hey, this chapter came a little early, hope you enjoy**

* * *

 _Ten Years Ago_

 _Noah was standing in front of a big green door marked with white letters saying "General Winsworth". He knocked on the door, and then he heard a low and raspy voice saying, "Come in"._

 _Noah opened the door, to see a man siting in a black swivel chair. This man had white hair and a big white mustache, he had a big build, and he seemed to be very wise, after so many years of combat. The general started to speak, "ah, Noah you probably seen how the world has turn upside down recently. Well, I have just received word from a lab that they have a scientist who thinks he can find a cure for these Rotters. So I want your team to go pick him up and bring him back. Cause I am sure as hell not going to let a bunch of mangy, stumbling, rotting corpses with a fetish for human flesh, destroy this beautiful country that we have worked so hard to build be destroyed!"_

 _Noah said, "Sir yes sir, when should my team leave"._

" _You leave tomorrow at 0900, sergeant, you may leave", the general said._

 _Noah then turned around and left and walked through the camp to his team's cabin. As soon as he got inside, he saw his team run up to him and ask him what the general had said. Noah then gave a quick summary of what had happened in the general's office. Noah's team was comprised of four members, including Noah. Their medic was a man named John. John has served in the Rangers for ten years, and is the oldest one of the team. James was the team's radioman, having joined the rangers a couple of weeks before the Rotters first came. Jax was the team's second in command, and an elite sniper, who was nicknamed "The black death", since he preformed all of his kills at night._

 _After several days of driving in the truck, Noah and his team reached the CDC (Center of Disease Control). As soon as they got there, they knew something was wrong. Noah then ordered his men to secure the perimeter, and then move on to the building. All windows of the building were broken, and furniture was stacked up behind the windows like a wall, but there was a part of the barricade that had been pushed over and the window in front of them were broken. The team then split up, James and John going around the building, while Noah and Jax went through the front. After a little while Noah and Jax was clearing the building, room by room. They were met with a few Rotters, but it was nothing there combat knifes could not handle. After they had cleared the first floor of the building, their radios started to sound, it was James's voice screaming, "They're everywhere, the Rotters they came out of nowhere. They took John. They got him." Some gunshots sounded though the radio. Then James voice came threw the radio again, "Noah, Jax any one out there, ahh, they got me, help, aw hell…"_

" _James! James! Do you copy" Noah said. Thy waited for 45 seconds and there was no response._

* * *

Present

Noah slashed his axe through the Rotters head, cutting right through. Then proceeded to search the house, and the only thing that he found was a half full bottle of painkillers. The ex. special operative threw the bottle of pills into the wall, and yelled, "three weeks, I have been scavenging, three freaking weeks! And the only thing that I found is a six-pack of spring water, and a half eaten bag of chips." Noah was scavenging for his community. Promising that he would be back in two weeks, but when those two weeks had passed the scavenger continued until he had reached the two and a half weeks, and then started to return to Decatur, in a different route. When Noah was a few hours out he saw the smoke; realizing that it was probably coming from Decatur. He sped up his car not caring how many Rotters was probably being attracted by the sound. When he made it to Decatur Noah saw that the big, wooden gates had been broken and most of the houses were on fire, or just a pile of smoking ashes. The ex. Ranger promptly got out of his car and muttered, "Not again." He immediately started to search for survivors. After a few minutes, he started to hear someone grunting, like he was fighting. Noah then ran into the courtyard, and found a man being pushed back into a corner, by at least forty to fifty walkers. Noah then pulled out his Glock 19, and fired five shots into the air attracting all the walkers, that had previously been attracted to the man, that now Noah had recognized as Jake Buckworth. Then shouting, "run to the gate, I have a car there wait for me there."

The only thing that Jake did was nod and then started run toward the broken down gate. Noah then started to lure the Rotters away from Jake, and led them to the other side of the settlement, and as he got there, he realized that some houses had bullet holes in them. He took a quick look at them, since he had outrun the Rotters by a few hundred feet. As he got close he realized that the bullet holes were made of 50. Cal bullets, and his community had nowhere near that firepower. Had someone attacked the community, if so then who? All these thoughts and more were going through Noah's head. Until he then saw a tank of gas about fifty feet away from him and he then decided to shoot the tank of gas, and then run out of the away so that the Rotters get attracted to the explosion and not to Noah. The ex. Ranger then ran to the car and saw Jake waiting for him in the passenger side seat. Noah then got onto the driver side seat and began to drive away from the walls of Decatur, or what was of left of it anyway. Jake then asked, "So, now."

" We survive" Noah then responded

 **Well what do you think of that ending, huh, as always comments are appreciated.**


End file.
